


To Bee

by GamerMattJeevas (BrassOctopi)



Series: Autobiographical Poems of an Anxious Bibliophile [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrassOctopi/pseuds/GamerMattJeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem to my datemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Bee

I love you.

We started dating on the second of April  
Not because we doubted each other  
But because we didn’t want the other to doubt us

It was shy  
and stumbling  
and sweet  
and I love you.

People balk when you say I love you  
As though it isn’t okay to share love  
Unless you’ve felt it in secret for years

I love the smell of earth after rain  
and the feel of a cat’s fur  
and brightly colored fabric  
and owls  
and you.

I love your bright smile  
your long dark hair  
your quick temper and quicker wit

I love the way  
you stay up with me in the quiet of night  
and call me at three am  
when we can’t sleep  
to say ‘I love you’.


End file.
